


Ice Cream

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls did go out for ice cream when Godfrey took them to the museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

“You know, now that Godfrey mentioned it, I want to go out for ice cream,” said Louisa. She sat in the back of the limousine, feeling like a rock star, between an actual rock star and a bookworm.

“Don’t eat it in the car,” said Godfrey, glancing at the girls in the rearview mirror.

“We won’t,” said Louisa. Linda rolled her eyes.

“Some people are so fussy,” said Linda. “But I know a good ice cream place in the city.”

“Is that little family-run one still open?” asked Lisa. “It was great, I loved it before I went on tour. And I missed it while I was away.”

“Yes, the ice cream shop we always used to visit is still open,” said Linda.

“Yes!” Lisa pumped her fist in excitement. “I’m so glad that it’s still around.”

“Me too,” said Linda. “Godfrey, can you drop us there first? We can walk to the museum from there, it’s not far.”

“As you wish,” said Godfrey. He said something about young people, and Linda discreetly flipped him off. The other two passengers giggled.

Louisa had not been to the city much aside from the mall. She really hoped that she didn’t look too much like a stupid tourist gawking at everything.

“It’s changed since I was here last,” said Lisa. Godfrey had let them out and then driven away, telling them that he would pick them up from the museum in about an hour.

“Yeah, Jorvikians sure can change a lot when they put their mind to it,” said Linda. “Come on you two, the ice cream shop is this way.”

To Louisa’s surprise, the owners of the ice cream shop walked out and hugged her two friends.

“Lisa, so good to see you again! How was the tour?” asked one of the women.

“It was great, thanks,” said Lisa. “I’m happy to be back though.”

“We all are happy that she’s back,” said Linda.

“Oh and Linda, you’re here too. And who is your friend?” asked the other woman, looking at Louisa.

“Oh, this is our new friend, Louisa,” said Linda. “She’s been hanging out with us a lot lately and helping us.”

“Ohh, and is that in the best way?” asked the woman. Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and all three of them blushed. “Ah, I see the blush! So cute.”

“So cute,” the other owner agreed. Louisa had the distinct feeling that they were about to start pinching her cheeks.

“Anyway, we’d love to stay and chat some more, catch up with you two lovely ladies, but we’ve got to get some ice cream and then go,” said Lisa.

“On the go again, I see,” said the woman. Louisa found it hard to distinguish between the two, both were rather portly with blonde hair. Maybe they were sisters.

“Yes, as usual,” said Linda. “Sorry about this. We’ll have to get the bus in one day to catch up with you.”

“It’s alright,” said one of the women. “Now, here, what would you like?”

“Perhaps you should give them all three scoops of strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate,” said the other woman.

“Don’t worry about them, Louisa, they’re just teasing,” said Linda. “I’m actually in the mood for mint chocolate chip.”

“I’ll have chocolate,” said Lisa.

“We have a new double chocolate chip fudge brownie, perhaps you would like that?” asked one of the women.

“Yes,” said Lisa. She looked like she was in the presence of something holy. Louisa giggled.

“And what for you, Louisa?” asked a woman.

“Rainbow, please,” said Louisa. “And maybe a scoop of the other two as well.” Louisa was sure that the woman winked just to make her blush. It worked.

“Oh my stars,” said Lisa once they were seated in one of the booths. “This is the most delicious-looking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Well don’t just gawk at it,” said Linda. “Eat it before it melts.”

Louisa was already eating hers. It was minty and chocolatey and whatever flavour the rainbow one was. Rainbowy.

“And don’t gawk at her either,” said Linda, gently batting Lisa’s arm. Louisa looked away from her ice cream and saw Lisa looking away from her, blushing.

“Sorry,” said Lisa. And then she finally took a lick of her ice cream and smiled blissfully. “It tastes amazing.”

“I thought that you would like it,” said one of the women, coming over to their table. “I have even named it after you- ‘The Rock Star’.”

“Thank you, I’m flattered,” said Lisa. It wasn’t the first time that something had been named after her, but usually that was just because she was famous. She told her friends this too once the woman had walked away.

“Well, you know the women who run this place,” said Linda. “They’re lovely like that.”

“Maybe they’ll create an ice cream and name it after you too, Linda,” said Louisa. “Like chocolate chip with mint and chocolate swirl.”

“Ooh, I like that one!” one of the women called. “We shall do that and name it ‘The Book Worm’.”

“Thanks,” said Linda, grinning at Louisa.

“You’re welcome,” said Louisa. She noticed that Lisa was down to licking the ice cream out of her cone, and her cheeks turned red again.

“Eat it, don’t eat it out,” said Linda. She laughed.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice,” said Lisa. She munched on the cone instead.

“Yeah, sure you didn’t,” said Linda. She laughed, and the other two joined in.

“This is nice,” said Louisa. “And I don’t just mean the ice cream.”

“I know,” said Lisa. “Just hanging out with friends, like everything is normal.”

“Yeah,” said Linda. “We have to do this more often.”

“And bring Alex along too,” said Louisa. “That girl needs a break more than anyone.”

“Agreed,” said Linda.

“But first I guess we have to go to the museum,” said Lisa. She sighed. “Wish we could come back here later.”

“We will later, just not today,” said Linda. “I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, girls,” said one of the women. The other laughed too.

Louisa smiled as she finished off her ice cream. This really was nice. Being here, in the company of two pretty girls who she liked (even just as friends), and eating delicious ice cream… she felt great. And, of course, there was the promise of more days like this in the future.


End file.
